


Lance and Keith: Verified

by we_are_the_story



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Deep throat, Dom Keith, Fingering, Flogging, Hair Pulling, Keith making Lance see how good he is, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom Keith, Praise Kink, Tickling, Top Lance, a little spank on the inner thigh, blindfold, discussion of limits, discussion of safe words, face fucking, gagging, porn Couple heck yes, spreader bar, sub lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_the_story/pseuds/we_are_the_story
Summary: Keith smirked. “I guess you’ll find out soon enough.”“Babe!” Lance whined, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. “Don’t do this to me! I can’t handle the suspense.”“That is a blatant lie.”Lance gasped. “How dare you! God, the insanity.”“You love suspense.”Lance grinned. “Also also suspension.”Keith rolled his eyes, camera tilting dangerously towards the base of the bed in his exasperation. His bare feet and knees were now visible, along with the black leather of the chair. “Really?”“And also puns.”





	Lance and Keith: Verified

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm at it again with the smut.  
> Any mistakes are mine.  
> I hope you enjoy!

**Scene one: Safe words.**

 

Cobalt blue eyes stared unblinking at Keith, who sat cross-legged on the large chair to the right of the bed a little over half a metre away. Lance was reclined on the bed with his back against the thick wooden headboard, long legs overlapped at the ankles, entwined hands resting on his thighs over a thin blue cotton robe. It stopped a couple inches above his knees. He wore nothing underneath and the robe allowed for miles of clean-shaven tanned skin to be laid bare across the thick white flannelette sheet stretched across the mattress. They were new sheets. He almost felt guilty about ruining them so soon after buying them on sale.

Keith held a camera in his hand, red light flashing persistently. The viewers could not yet see the lacy red briefs he wore, his own toned legs hidden from prying eyes. For the moment.

After a second of delay, Lance flashed a grin at the lens, and of course to Keith holding the device. “Hello beautiful ladies and gentlemen and those in between!” he said, shooting finger guns, flicking his attention slightly to the right for a moment to make sure he looked ethereal and sophisticated in the view finder.

He did.

“I won’t say what we’ve got planned today is different, because we’ve been making videos _very_ similar to this, if you catch my meaning.” Lance smirked. “But what I _can_ promise you is that me and Keith are—”

“Keith and I.”

Lance narrowed his eyes, but his lips twitched in good humour. “We haven’t started yet; you can’t tell me what to do.”

Keith shot him a deadpanned look. “I’m so sorry your highness.”

“Anyway,” Lance went on. “We’re both going to have a _great_ time, and hopefully you guys enjoy watching me be tortured for a couple hours because Keith here has been planning this for a while.”

Keith made an almost frustrated noise in the back of his throat. “I started a few weeks ago because we didn’t quite have what I wanted, so we had to order some stuff.”

“Yeah, that.” Lance frowned. “I don’t know exactly what’s going to happen today, but Keith has assured me that I will like it, and I trust him probably more than I should. Like I trust him with my life _and_ my cock, so. . .”

Keith raised his eyebrow.

“Don’t look at me like that; it’s true!” Lance squawked.

“I’m so glad,” Keith drawled, adjusting the camera to his other than. “That you trust me not to kill you or your dick. It makes me _so_ happy.”’

“It’s should!” Lance gestured to himself. “It is an honour to be bequeathed this lovely specimen!”

“Oh, holy one,” Keith sighed. “How can I ever repay you?”

Lance lifted his chin. “Tell me what you’re going to do.”

Keith laughed. “Good try.”

“Damnit!” Lance tilted his head. “. . .what were we doing?”

“Safe words.”

Lance nodded, shifting on the bed, tucking his feet under his ass. “Right, safe words. As usual, we are going the basic traffic light system of ‘red’ meaning stop everything immediately, ‘yellow’ being pause and discuss any discomforts or questions, and ‘green’ for why the fuck did you stop. We’re also going to be using ‘quiznak’ for stopping things like teasing or tickling or if I’m going to come and stuff like that, so that we don’t stop the scene or anything. ‘Quiznak’ is for when I’m having fun but if you keep going for much longer, I’m afraid I’m going to start not liking it.”

He looked at Keith for confirmation and Keith motioned for him to continue.

“And apparently because at some point I’m not going to be able to talk for reasons I don’t know yet, we have non-verbal cues as well. I will always have a pencil in my hand so that if I drop it, everything stops. This technique will always completely stop the scene no matter if I just want to ask a question or if I’m distressed because I don’t have another degree of communication. I will also be clicking my fingers for yellow and green. Once is green and twice in yellow. Three clicks takes too long, so the pencil is going to be red.” Lance looked to the one of four dim circular lights in the ceiling, one in each corner, eyes narrowed.

“That’s all the safe words,” Keith said. “What else?”

“Both of us are allowed to use these things at _any_ time.” Lance looked at Keith meaningfully, remembering the time when they’d just started getting into BDSM that Keith had been uncomfortable but kept going. “ _Both of us,”_ he stressed. “We also have one of our friends on speed dial who knows about this, just in case something fucks up and we need the assistance.”

Thank god for Hunk. He was a little too understanding sometimes.

Keith nodded. “One more thing,” he said.

Lance frowned. “No that’s all.”

“One more thing,” Keith repeated. There was a heavy pause as Lance stared blankly before Keith sighed, “Even though we’ve put it into the description, we like to say the possible trigger warnings at the start of our videos just in case someone missed it.”

“Oh, yeah,” Lance exclaimed, sitting up straighter. “This video will likely include begging to stop, crying, edge-play in the form of asphyxiation, and apparently some humiliation according to Keith. If you do _not_ like the idea of these things I highly, _highly_ recommend you stop watching now. You have been warned.”

He paused.

“Was there anything else?”

“No I think that’s it,” Keith replied, looking to the side and at the list of notes beside him on the bedside table, only just visible in the view finder. He closed the lined book and sat back. “So, what are your thoughts on how tonight’s going to go?”

Lance’s nose crinkled. He hummed absently, stroking his chin. “I’m hoping I’m allowed to come. And I also really want to fuck you. That would be ideal. And maybe. . .hmmm. . .maybe. . .no, I don’t know.”

“We’ll see.”

Lance perked up. “About coming or fucking you?”

Keith smirked. “I guess you’ll find out soon enough.”

“ _Babe!”_ Lance whined, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. “Don’t _do_ this to me! I can’t handle the suspense.”

“That is a blatant lie.”

Lance gasped. “How _dare_ you! God, the insanity.”

“You love suspense.”

Lance grinned. “Also also suspension.”

Keith rolled his eyes, camera tilting dangerously towards the base of the bed in his exasperation. His bare feet and knees were now visible, along with the black leather of the chair. “Really?”

“And also puns.”

The camera jerked. “Are you _serious?_ ”

“And also you.”

Keith smiled. “I love you, too, Lance.”

The camera steadied, showing Lance’s gleaming eyes and bright grin. “No homo,” he choked out.

Keith snorted despite himself. “Oh, for god’s sake, Lance. We’re in a homo relationship.”

Lance just beamed, wriggling around on the bed. “I’m not a homo, though. You’re the homo.”

“Yes, yes,” Keith said. “Bi representation. I’m the gay one. Haha. So funny.”

“It _is_ funny,” Lance stressed.

Keith sighed again. “You’re such a little shit, I’m still not sure why we have no many followers.”

“Ah, but babe,” Lance said. “That’s the appeal.”

“The appeal?” Keith repeated. “Are you sure about that?”

Lance’s answering grin was filthy.

Keith clicked his tongue and his mouth snapped shut. “Are you done? Because if you are I’d really like to get on with it.”

“Yeah I’m ready.” Lance shifted again, thigh muscles twitching.

Keith smirked. “Let’s begin.”

 

**Scene two: My, what a predicament!**

 

A blurry figure stood in the epicentre of the room, just barely discernible enough to make out the red tinge of the ropes and golden skin against the hazy white backdrop and dark wood flooring. The ceiling was also white, but a foot down from that, dark wooden beams crossed the space. At first glance and to the innocent mind, they appeared to be supporting structures, perhaps designed to keep the roof from collapsing, but they appeared nowhere else in the house, even in the biggest rooms, and a stretch of red rope descended from one, tying the person in place. The figure squirmed in place, neck rolling.

Keith’s voice growled from beyond. “Stop moving.”

Finally, the camera focused correctly, and Lance’s shape sharpened abruptly.

Blindfolded with a wide black piece of fabric, it was obvious Lance couldn’t see anything. That didn’t stop him from grinning towards where Keith’s voice had come from, nose bumping into the soft flesh of his upper arm. “Hey babe. Come here often?” he purred.

Lance was turned just slightly to show off the lines of red binding his forearms together and up and over his head. His elbows were bent back, wrists attached to the six lines of rope around his neck. Another length of rope had been tied to the whole ensemble and secured taught to the beam above him. His legs spread slightly, and his ankles bound to small eyelet hooks in the floor. He had been lifted enough to have to stand on his toes and it was obvious to the viewers that the rope around his neck would tighten and cut off his air just the right side of uncomfortable if he were to relax. There was a simple black ring around the base of his dick and balls.

“I live here,” Keith said flatly before moving into view.

“Hmmm, I _know,”_ Lance crooned, pulling slightly at the rope binding his wrists to his neck. His cock visibly twitched as he choked out, “ _F-fuck.”_

Keith smiled, stepping forwards to trail his fingers from Lance’s hip to his left nipple. He pinched, lips brushing against his cheek. “You’re so pretty tied up, Lance.”

Lance groaned, mouth falling open. “ _Shit,_ what are you going to do?”

Chuckling, Keith moved his hand straight to his armpit and wriggled his fingers.

“ _Oh, shit,”_ Lance gasped. “Tickling. Of course it’s tickling. You’re suck a— _Shit—_ a sadist. God, _why—”_ He broke off into laughter, trying to squirm away, before stopping when the rope cut into his neck. “No—Ugh—no, c’mon, stop it! _Ah, shit!_ Stop _tickling_ me!”

Keith said nothing, just continued digging his dextrous fingers into the soft fleshy parts of Lance’s hard torso, grinning every time Lance jerked enough to pull on the ropes around his neck and choke himself.

Lance cried out when Keith stopped tickling long enough to rake his nails from broad swimmer shoulders all the way to his sharp hip bones and curled his arms around to drag his fingers from spine to thigh. It left white streaks immediately after that faded slowly into pink lines that marred the perfect glowing skin.

“ _Ah!”_ Lance arched into the lingering touch as Keith rolled both nipples between thumb and pointer. “Keith, please! _Oh god!”_

“Please what?” Keith intoned. He dug his fingers into the flesh of his belly right over the scratch marks.

“Pl- _please!”_ Lance howled. “It tick— _fuckfuckfuckshitgodwhyKeith—_ it tickles!”

“I know it tickles,” Keith said. “That’s the whole point, or did you forget?”

“I didn’t—didn’t—“ Lance broke off into a sharp gasp as his air cut of in his effort to hunch away from the hand on his stomach. He tried to straighten again but couldn’t focus enough to do so. He heaved, jolting.

Keith backed off and waited for him to calm down. “You’re so worked up today,” Keith murmured, brushing away the sweaty hair sticking to his forehead. “What’s gotten into you?”

“You fucking—” Lance snarled. “You fucking _devil child!”_

Keith laughed. “Hmm, no.”

“God damnit, Keith,” Lance said. “Why did I have to develop a _thing_ for tickling. Of everything we’ve tried, it just _had_ to be tickling!”

“It’s a good think I like torturing you with it, then, huh?” Keith replied, tracing the heaving abdominals almost absently, admiring the work he’d put into honing his body in the last few months. “It’s a good look on you, though. You’re really beautiful when you squirm, Lance. And your muscles twitch every time, it’s like I have a direct hold of your nervous system and I can just _yank it_ , you know?”

“No I _don’t—”_

“Shhhh. That was a rhetorical question.”

Lance growled, fists clenching, one around a pencil and the other around some rope.

Keith began again, fingers dancing along Lance’s skin. “You’re so pretty. So good for me.”

“ _Stop—_ ” Lance cried. “Stop _praising me!”_

“I thought you like it, though?”

“I _do—stopstopstophafuck!—_ do like it. Stop _tickling me_ you _asshole!”_

Keith stopped. “Then what’s the problem?”

Lance pulled in a much needed breath. “That’s the god damned problem.”

“What’s the problem?” Keith asked, indulging in his mindless chatter for a moment. “Your cock is leaking so much right now. It’s so hard, I can’t imagine there’s a problem here.”

“You have no leg to stand on,” Lance snivelled. “You’re hard, too.”

Keith paused. “And how the hell can you tell that?”

Lance smirked, laughing for a completely different reason now. “I don’t need to see to know you’re hard, dimwit.”

Keith pinched the skin of his neck. “Don’t name call, or I’m adding ten even after you ‘quiznak.’”

Lance froze. “Ten what?”

“You’ll see.” Keith thumbed his nipple. “Why do you think I’m hard?”

“Well,” he drawled. “The other times we’ve done things and I’ve been able to see, you’ve been hard, so I don’t see why today is any different. And I can feel it bumping into me.”

“A bit full of yourself, aren’t you?” Keith said, bending to dig his fingers into the bend of his knee.

Lance kicked out on reflex, but the movement completely shifted his balance, leaving him hanging by only the ropes around his neck for a precarious tense second. Finally, he got his feet back under him, gasping as the ropes slackened once again. “Shit,” he heaved, coughing. “ _Keith—”_

Keith touched the skin just above the ropes on his neck. It was already turning red. “So pretty,” he breathed.

“ _Keith—”_ Lance sobbed out. “Fucking hell!”

“Shhh.” Keith murmured. “You’re doing so good for me. So beautiful.”

Lance whined, and Keith just brushed his fingers through his hair, down his neck and to the bottom of his ribs.

“ _NO!”_ Lance screamed. “ _Stop it!_ Stop, stop, stop, stop! _Please!_ For fucks _sake!_ Stop it! _”_

“But I don’t want to,” Keith said, nails scratching lines on his skin with every pass of his fingers, somehow painful and ticklish all the same.

He screamed with laughter, head tilted back, muscles twitching. “ _Ah! Stop!_ Keith, Keith, Keith, _please stop!”_ Lance broke off to get his feet back under him, legs trembling with the effort. “ _Oh my fUCK!_ Stop it! _For fuck’s sake! KEITH!_ You’re a— _AAHHAAAHSTOPIT!—_ an _asshole!”_

Keith didn’t deign that with a reply.

Lance struggled against the ropes, choking every time his heels tried to touch the ground, gasping with every failed attempt to get away from the tickling and the teasing and the scratching and pinching that Keith continued to torture him with no matter how much he jerked.

“ _PLEASE!”_ Lance yowled. “ _Please stop, please I’ll do anything!”_

Keith grinned, as if that was what he had been waiting for. “Anything?”

“Yes!” Lance panted. “Yes, I’ll do— _Ah! Stop!—_ I’ll do— _FUCK!—_ I’ll do anything you want!”

“Hmm,” Keith said, finally stepping away, hands falling to rest on the jut of his hips. “You promise?”

Lance swallowed thickly, chest heaving. “I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?”

“I don’t know, are you going to promise to listen to every instruction I give you?”

“Fuck, fine,” Lance groaned. “Okay, I promise.”

“Good boy.”

**Scene three: Welcome to flog 24: Spread the cheer!**

 

When the next scene opened, Lance was already clear and sharp for the viewers. He was facing away from the camera this time. No longer standing precariously on his toes, he could balance properly without the excitement of struggling for breath. His legs were no longer tied to the eyelets in the floor. Instead they were tied by thick black leather cuffs to a sleek black spreader bar a metre long. The strong muscles in his back were tensing and releasing as he pulled at the ropes still holding him to the wooden beam. His long golden legs were spread and gorgeous.

“You’re not going to tickle me again, are you?” Lance asked.

Stepping from behind the camera, Keith laughed quietly. “Am I?”

Lance huffed, “You’re a god damned tease.”

“And you’re a god damned slut for it.”

“Hell _yeah_ I am!” Lance replied, tipping his head to shoot the camera a grin. “Such a slut for you,” he cooed.

Finally, Keith’s whole body fell into view, immediately followed by the deep red flogger dangling from his loose fist.

He lifted it, paused, then snapped it down in one hard crack.

Lance visibly stiffened, groaning in realisation. “Oh dear,” he said, twisting in an attempt to glance behind him despite the blindfold across his eyes.

Keith cracked it again, closer this time. Close enough for Lance to feel the disturbance in the air against the vulnerable skin of his shoulder blades.

“ _Fuck,”_ Lance breathed, visibly shivered, and shuddered out the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. “Keith, have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Yes,” Keith replied nonchalantly, creeping right up to his back and touching the rising goose-bumps with gentle fingertips. “Every day, it seems.”

“Well,” Lance croaked. “You deserve to be told.”

“Do tell me,” Keith cooed, raising the flogger so it dangles just above the swell of Lance’s ass.

Lance gasps, “Tell you what?”

“Tell me why you love me, and I’ll give you one for every reason,” Keith said.

There was a grin in his voice as Lance said, “Oh, that’s _dangerous._ Are you sure you want to give me free reign?”

“I’m not going to repeat myself, Lance.” Keith stepped back slightly, arm raised in preparation. “I want you to start now.”

Lance licked his lips. “Hmm, I love you because you give me exactly what I need.”

The flogger cracked through the air, falling squarely across the length of his shoulder blades.

Lance gasped, “ _Fuck!_ I love you ‘cause you’re really good at making waffles.”

Keith snapped the flogger down again, this time connecting with Lance’s bare arse, the flesh rippling, white lines immediately rising to the surface.

“ _Ah!_ ” Lance cried out, trembling. “Shit, that all you got?”

Keith smirked. “Oh, sweetheart,” he crooned. “I haven’t even _started.”_

Lance paused a moment. “I love you because you take what you want,” Lance rasped out.

The flogger fell on his arse.

 _“God,”_ Lance said, head dropping. “I love you because you’re a fucking dream on your bike.”

On his shoulders.

“ _Ugh—_ I love you because your arse is to die for.”

His ass.

“ _Fuck,_ I love you ‘cause you’re kind and courageous.”

His shoulders, twice.

“ _Fuck, Keith!”_ Lance sobbed. “I love you because—because you take no one’s shit!”

The backs of his thighs. “Keep going,” Keith said.

 _“Ah, oh god—_ I love you because you’re there for me!”

“Hmm?” Keith murmured, raining down on his shoulders. “Elaborate? Tell our lovely viewers how I’m there for you?”

Lance appeared to struggle with that order for a moment before he steeled himself. “When I miss home, you don’t dismiss my feelings.”

_Crack!_

“ _Ah!_ When I cry, you hold me until I can’t anymore. When I mess up, you help me fix it.”

 _Crack! Crack!_ “Keep going,” Keith urged.

“ _Oh, God,”_ Lance breathed, body undulating against the pain and the throbbing in his cock. “Fuck, I know what you’re doing now.”

Keith balled a fist in his hand and wrenched his head backwards. “I didn’t tell you to stop, sweetheart,” he growled into Lance’s ear.

“ _Shitshit,”_ Lance sobbed. “You tell me I’m not a failure. You tell me I can do anything. You tell me I’m not a bad friend, or brother, or boyfriend, or student!”

“That’s right, Sweetheart,” Keith said as he released Lance’s hair. “You’re so much better than you think.”

Lance sobbed in a desperate breath. “ _Fuck,_ I love you.”

“I know you do,” Keith said, before bringing down the flogger with vigour. “And I love you whether you’re tied down, or whether you’ve forgotten to take your Adderall and are talking yourself in circles.”

_Crack!_

“I’ll love you if you yell, if you cry, if you talk too fast or if you go non-verbal.”

_Crack, crack, crack, crack!_

“I’ll still love you even if you break my favourite mug, or if you tear my favourite pants, or if you leave the laundry half washed because you forgot what you were doing and ended up doing something else.”

_Crack! Crack!_

“I’ll still love you even if you don’t love yourself. I’ll still love you even if you think you’re not good enough for me. I’ll still love you even if you don’t think you’re smart enough, or kind enough, or important enough. I’ll still be trying to get you to understand just how important you are, Lance.”

_Crack! Crack!_

“And I will _keep_ loving you even if you tell me that I _shouldn’t!”_

Keith panted, arms straining. And Lance was outright sobbing, legs quaking, arms trembling, mouth quivering. Tears flowed free from his eyes, trailing down his cheeks to his chin and down his neck. His face was as red as his back now was, chest heaving, head bent.

“ _Fuck,”_ Lance wept. “Fuck, _Keith.”_

He stepped forwards, sliding his palm from shoulder to the small of his back, feeling the radiating heat of his skin as he brushed past. “You’re so good for me, Lance.”

Lance panted wordlessly.

Keith pinched his ass. “Say it.”

“I’m—” Lance swallowed. “I’m good for you.”

“Yes you are,” Keith whispered. “Why are you good for me?”

“Because I’m—” Lance coughed, coking on his tears. “Because I’m smart, and kind, and. . .”

“Beautiful and brave and friendly and outgoing and likeable and you aren’t afraid to show your emotions.”

Lance repeated.

Keith mouthed at his shoulder. “Good boy,” he murmured.

 

**Scene four: Hey, fuckface!**

 

Lance’s kneeling form was the first thing in view when the scene changed again. He leant on a small white pillow in the middle of the room facing at an angle to the camera, arms bound behind his back from elbow to wrist, fingers brushing his tailbone, pencil still cradled in his fist. His legs were spread to give himself balance and room to move, but he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

The camera was close enough now, that the viewers could see the faded scars on his right shoulder and the small scarred puncture wound over his sternum. They told a story the audience didn’t know, but often asked after.

His face hadn’t been wiped of tears, but his blindfold had been taken off and the viewers got an unrestrained view of the eyes they’d all been drawn towards. Keith felt their pain but revelled in the fact that he got to see them every day when Lance woke up.

Suddenly, Keith strong legs appeared in the camera’s field of vision, before the red lace panties trapping his length against his body drew the attention from the twitching thigh muscles. Keith’s hand curled around the back of Lance’s neck.

“How are you doing, Sweetheart?” Keith asked quietly, fingers brushing against the fine hairs at the base of his skull.

Lance wet his bottom lip. “Green,” he said, rolling his shoulders.

“Good,” Keith replied and tugged Lance forward to press his mouth to red lace.

Lashes fluttering, Lance moaned as he sucked Keith through the fabric.

“MMmm,” Keith said. “Good boy.”

He mouthed at Keith covered cock, saliva dampening the lace, turning it darker with every pass.

Keith threaded his fingers through Lance’s hair. “Take me out of my panties,” he said, making a fist and tugging him forwards.

Lance grabbed at the elastic with his teeth and drew them down, neck arching. When he couldn’t move it any more, he released it and manoeuvred to Keith’s hip and dragged it down from there. He made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat, shifting to the other side to pull that down, too, before he could grip the lace and tug them off completely. They pooled to the floor a second later, hard leaking cock bobbing obscenely, and Keith stepped out of them, flinging them somewhere with his food.

“Good boy,” he murmured.

Lance’s mouth dropped open, tongue rested on his lower lip.

Keith laughed darkly. “You want my cock, do you?”

“Yeah,” Lance breathed, looking up with watery blue eyes. “Please can I have it?”

“You’re been such a good boy for me tonight, I think I’m going to give you what you want this time,” Keith said. “You know what to do if you panic?”

Lance nodded. “Click my fingers or drop the pencil.”

“Good boy.” Keith lifted his cock and he shuffled forwards. “Go on, Sweetheart. You deserve it.”

Moaning, Lance stuck his tongue out and licked at the underside, wetting it with a thin coat of saliva before moving to suckle on the head. Keith bit back a moan at the suction and rolled his hips to force his sock further into Lance’s mouth, knowing exactly what he wanted. He gagged when Keith hit the back of his throat, but he just pushed in farther, watching Lance’s eyes roll, eyelashes fluttering. Lance’s moan was muffled, but no less satisfied and Keith grinned before jerking Lance’s head off his cock to let him breathe for a moment.

“Please,” Lance croaked. “ _Please.”_

“I know, baby.” Keith rolled his hips again, driving his cock back into the wet suction, grunting as Lance choked again, throat seizing. “Mmm, so good. You’re so good at sucking dick, Lance.”

Lance looked up at him with glazed eyes and Keith grinned again when a tear broke free and dripped to his chin. His cheeks hollowed as he fought to suck harder, eyes trembling with each attack in his throat. He was moaning so loud Keith almost told him to be quiet, but he just smirked and fucked harder, ears straining for the sound of a pencil falling or the click of fingers.

But there was only the slap of his balls against Lance’s chin, the wet noises of him choking, and their combined moans echoing in the sound proof room.

Keith drew back again, waited for Lance to catch his breath and plunged back in.

“You’re so good, Sweetheart. Taking my cock like you were born for it. Choking on it like there’s no place you’d rather be.” Keith grunted, rolling his neck, fighting off the orgasm that he could feel in his legs and fingers, the total wave in the distance getting ever closer. “You love it. God, you’re so good,” he moaned, thrusting mindlessly.

Lance was struggling against his binds, tears now streaming down his face, moaning and whining even through the relentless battering of his throat. But Keith looked down and Lance’s cock was leaking something shocking, a pool of pre-come like a lake on the floor and Lance’s hips were bucking to gain friction that wouldn’t come.

Keith fisted his hair and pulled Lance off his cock, a string of saliva breaking off. “Alright, that’s enough of that,” he said, breathing hard. “You’re getting too into it. I don’t want you coming yet. I still want that cock in me.”

Lance swallowed thickly, blinking through the tears. “I can fuck you?” he rasped. “Really?”

Keith smiled. “Yes, really. You want that?”

“Yeah. Yeah I do.”

“Well, up you get.”

 

**Scene five: Ride into the sunset.**

 

They were back on the bed again for the next part, with Lance stretched out on his back, arms and legs tied to the bedposts with the same red rope. Keith was already in the frame this time, straddling Lance’s torso, cock brushing Lance’s abbs and facing his feet. The blindfold had remained off, so Lance had an uninhibited view of Keith’s plush ass.

Keith ghosted his fingers along the length of Lance’s arousal, felt it twitch beneath his hand, rising off the soft flesh of his belly. Then he flattened his palm and flexed to trap his cock so he could knead down to the halls, the tips of his fingers connecting with Lance’s tight balls.

“You know the rules, here,” Keith said. “Don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Lance exhaled, head flopping back.

“Don’t come until I give you permission,” he continued. “If you do come without permission, I’m putting you in a cock cage for a week.”

“Oh, fuck,” Lance said.

“Mhmm.” Keith thumbed at Lance’s slit and squeezed his thighs tighter around Lance’s hips when he bucked into the sensation. “I thought you’d say that. So you’d better not come.”

“I won’t,” Lance replied. “I won’t.”

“Good,” Keith said. “But first. . .”

Keith grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside drawer and shuffled backwards so he hovered over Lance’s face.

“Oh, shit,” Lance croaked. “You are. . .a cruel man.”

Keith laughed. “Am I? You get to watch me prepare myself up close, Sweetheart. I would have thought you’d love this?”

Lance whimpered. “But I can’t touch you!”

“No, you can’t. And you won’t.” Keith reached around himself and circled his pucker with a finger, sighing into it. “Mmm, feels good.”

“Fuck, Keith,” Lance said, just lying there and staring. His cock was twitching near constantly.

Keith gnawed on his lip as he sunk the first finger to the first knuckle, hole tight and aching as if reliving the memory of the last time he’d had Lance’s thick cock pounding his ass. “You know,” he panted, moving his finger in circles inside him. “I really do love your cock, Lance.”

Lance swallowed. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Keith said, eyes dropping closed. “It’s so thick and _long_ and it hits my prostate every time. You’re so good at fucking me how I want. You know exactly where to— _Ah—_ where to hit.” He broke off to slide another finger in, waiting until his ass relaxed and he could work his finger in properly, scissoring them with every pass. “ _Oh, fuck._ Lance it feels so good. _Ah!”_

“Can I please touch you?” Lance begged.

“No,” Keith said, sighing as he brushed his prostate. He knew his own fingers wouldn’t reach properly and pushed in another finger, groaning as his rim stretched easily to accommodate the additional digit. “Ah, god.”

“And you have such great stamina, too,” Keith continued, tilting his head back. “You keep fucking me until I’ve had at least five prostate orgasms before you even think about coming yourself. I love that about you. Always thinking about other people before yourself. So— _Ah!—_ So considerate of you, darling.”

Lance’s chest rose and fell quickly. “Why thank you.”

“Hmmm,” Keith moaned. “I always think I shouldn’t boost your ego, but you make me feel so good. Why shouldn’t I tell you?”

Keith stretched his hole, letting Lance see exactly how much he wanted it, all ready for him. So wet with lube.

“ _Fuck, baby.”_

“Yeah,” Keith said. “I’m gonna use you now, okay?”

“Yeah, baby,” Lance said. “Yeah.”

Keith lumbered forwards and rose up to put the head of Lance’s cock against his pucker. He paused there for a breath before sinking down on him, hole widening, sucking him in eagerly. Keith could almost feel Lance’s gaze on the way Keith’s body made room for Lance abnormally large cock.

“ _Fuck,”_ Lance cried, tugging on the ropes. “ _Fuck!”_

Keith leant his hands on Lance’s hip bones and rolled his hips in little circles, back arched. “Oh, God, yes,” he purred, eyes rolling as the head of Lance’s cock drove right into his prostate. “Oh, fuck,” he sobbed out, tensing the muscles in his ass to squeeze Lance’s cock.

Lance whimpered behind him, the ropes thumping as Lance tugged on them.

“Your cock is so _big,”_ Keith sighed. “It’s so good.”

Keith lifted himself up until just the head was within him, before dropping down, ass smacking obscenely against Lance’s hips. He did it again, and again, and again, working his hips in circular motions so that his prostate was stimulated constantly.

“Mmmm,” Keith panted. “It’s hitting— _Ahfuck!—_ It’s hitting my prostate every— _Ah!—_ every time, Lance. _Ah, fuck!”_

Keith shifted his hands to his knees and began working his hips in earnest, ass making that same loud smacking noise and it echoed, almost louder than their collective whimpers. He looked behind him, smirking.

“Tell me how it feels,” he cooed, tilting his hips to show off where they were connected. He saw Lance’s hooded eyes and wet mouth before facing forwards again. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I’m— _Shit—_ I’m thinking that you’re so tight around me— _FUCK!—_ ” Lance broke off, chest heaving.

Keith brought his hand down hard against the inside of Lance’s thigh.

“ _AH!”_ Lance screamed, back arching before flopping back down.

“What was that?” Keith asked.

“Oh, fuck,” Lance sobbed. “I don’t know if I can— _AH!_ I don’t know if—”

Keith clicked his tongue and stopped, pressing his ass down hard, ass throbbing. “Well, you’re going to, or you know what’s going to happen.”

“Yes,” Lance said hurriedly. “Yes, I know.”

“Hmm.” Keith stroked himself and started fucking himself down on Lance’s cock again.

Lance’s head thumped back down onto the pillow.

“Well,” he said at last. “You were very good tonight. You listened to everything I said. I have one question for you but whether you can have permission to come whenever you want now or whether I edge you until you’re crying and begging to come, is going to be up to how you answer it. If you don’t want to answer, you can opt out and I’ll only edge you ten times before letting you come. Which is it?”

Lance said nothing for a moment.

Keith waited, moaning breathlessly as Lance cock slid along his walls.

Then, “I’ll try to answer the question.”

Keith smiled. “What was the point of this exercise?”

Lance’s breath stuttered. “What exercise?”

Keith allowed it. “The exercise with the flogger,” Keith clarified, not pausing his movements.

Lance swallowed. “Um.”

Keith rocked his hips in silence, waiting again.

“You were— _Ah—_ you were trying to get me to realise that I’m as good as you say I am?” Lance said through his whimpering. “That there’s no reason for me to feel insecure about myself?”

Keith was silent for a moment moment, grin almost splitting his face. “And what do I love about you?”

“I’m— _Oh, god—_ I’m kind and funny and beautiful and friendly and brave and outgoing and likeably and I’m not afraid— _Ah!—_ I’m not afraid to show my emotions!” Lance cried out. “Oh, _please_ can I come?”

Keith licked his lips. “Go ahead, Sweetheart,” he said, finally allowing that cresting wave to reach him. “That was the perfect answer.”

“I can come?” Lance whined.

“Yeah, babe,” Keith meowled, hips working faster and faster as he lost his rhythm, feeling Lance’s cock throbbing and twitching inside him.

Lance howled, body recoiling with the shock of it rushing through him.

Keith’s breath stuttered, back arching, head tipping back as his vision whited out, ass spasming around Lance’s shuddering cock, thighs trembling.

“ _Lance!”_ He sobbed and tipped backwards into his chest.

A beat passed as they heaved.

And then Keith tilted his head to the side, face flushed red.

“See you next week,” he said, trying to catch his breath.

Lance stuck his thumb up weakly, the rope pulling. “Yeah. Next week.”

Keith laughed and the screen went black.

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos if you liked it!


End file.
